Waxter
Waxter is a recurring character in the Baxter series and is the main protagonist in Waxter MegaDollars, Waxter is also a playable character in Fireball All Star VS+. Waxter's in-game rival is Salama. Biography SCOUNDREL WITH A FART OF GOLD Baxter has been saving the world and getting all the attention from siderville, however there was another baxter that came to his universe looking like a imposter, this man was none other than Waxter. Waxter is an obese, muscular, hot-tempered, and greedy man, and Baxter's yellow-and-purple clad arch-rival. He usually appears as an antagonist, or in some cases an anti-hero. Waxter's greed pushes him to commit malevolent acts, such as the seizing of Baxter's house. Waxter has also proven to be very cunning as he has tricked Baxter on many occasions. He often goes out on his own adventures, from stealing treasure to running a microgame making company. Waxter has helped heroes of the Evington Kingdom on a few separate occasions as well, thus making him only a anti-hero. Arcade Opening Waxter is seen on his throne in Waxter's Castle as he has collected alot of money and gold but then he hears about the huge news coming that the world was ending, Waxter growls and stands up walking out of the castle finding the enemy to save the world bringing his money around. Rival *'Name: 'Salama *'Reason: '''Waxter walks into the rival room and sees gold in the center, Waxter gets very excited and runs to the money but then was stopped by Salama, Salama convinces him that he will never touch this gold first, Waxter gets angered at this and atempts to punch him but Salama ducks down, Waxter tells him that the money is his, Salama gets enraged at this the two then look at each other for a fight. *'Connection: Waxter and Salama are both greedy men, Waxter is a Anti-Hero and Salama is the main antagonist in The Last Hero. Both of them share a huge grin on their face, Waxter was born with a grin while Salama was brutally abused and then changed his appearance by cutting his cheeks fully making him grin. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Wahahahaha!: '''Belly-laughs so hard that his jaw unhinges, so he has to manually put it back with his hands. *'WAH! WAH! WAH!: 'Waxter holds both hands up making a "W" sign saying "WAH! WAH! WAH!" *'Twerk it: 'Waxter wiggles his butt at the screen with his hands extended in each direction and he teasingly snickers. Quotes *'When Selected **'"HAHA! GOOD CHOICE!" **"Ready for Waxter?" **"Time to steal me money!" *'Pre-Match' **'"Somebody Cheated!" *'Item Pick up' **'"WHOA!" **"Ha! I'm amazing!" **"This'll be in my treasure nyeh heh heh heh!" **"Eccellente!" **"Right Here hehe haha!" **"Pull my Finger" **"Hehehehe this'll come and handy!" *'Special Attack' **"PULL MY JUICY FINGER!" *'Successful KO' **"Have a Rotten Day!" **"So Long!" **"HA HA!" **"So long Losers!" **"I'm Number 1!!!" *'Respawn' **"I HATE YOU!" **"I CAN'T LOSE!" **"Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! Oohhh Yeeaahahahahaha!!!!!" **"I lost to a bunch'a losers!" **"I will end you!" **"Who do you think you are, buster?" **"HERE I GO!" **"I been beaten by a loser!" *'Taunt' **"All Right, I Score YEAH!!!" **"Ha! I'm bad, I'm bad! Yeah! Huh! Haha!" *'Support Character' **"GIMME THE GUY!" *'Ultimate Special' **'"Oh Man i feel so uh...ugh...oh here it comes...UUUUAAGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Moveset *Walking Speed: 3/10 *Dash Speed: 3/10 *Step Speed: 4/10 *Jump Height: 4/10 *Double Jump Height: 5/10 *Flying Speed: 1/10 *Weak Attack: Punch - Waxter swings his right fist once and thrusts it forward. *Strong Attack: Shoulder Bash - Waxter steps forward abit with his shoulder out. *Range Attack: Poison Cloud - Waxter farts out a purple projectile of a cloud poisoning the opponent. *Dash Attack: Hurry Up! - Waxter dashes forward for a headbutt *Jump Attack: Ground Pound - Waxter flips and falls down fast landing on the ground with his butt. *Special Attack: Gas Mask! - Waxter turns around and passes out large amount of gases over from his butt acting like a blast. *Weak Combo: Waxter Land 3 - Waxter punches the opponent, spins in pace and grabs them as he jumps up and falls down with the opponent turned upside down for a piledriver. *Strong Combo: Waxter Land Shake it - Waxter shoulder bashes the opponent and dashes to them as he grabs them and begins to shake them rapidally as coins fall out from them. *Blocking: Gas Cloud - Waxter farts and hides in it creating a gas cloud around him. *Counter: Waft Stache - Waxter farts after he felt the attack hit. *Guard Break: Light up Fart - Waxter uses a cigarette and drops it behind him after he farted making it blow up on the opponent's face. *Support Character: Wagunther - Waxter's partner in crime appears and Wagunther takes out his tennis racket and runs around wacking the opponent with the racket. *Ultimate Special: Waxter Waft: Waxter begins to feel stomache paints coming in as he holds his stomache feeling the pain and then suddenly bursts out a huge amount of gas stinking the arena, it's also a OHKO due to the fact that it covers the full entire screen, but it's possible to escape it in a safe zone. Intro and Outro Intro Screen *'Time For a Rotten Day!:' Waxter rolls in from his bike laughing and whipes off the dirt. Winning Screen *'Victory: Waxter laughs maically and falls on the floor laughing hard at the opponents defeat. Losing Screen *'I Give Up:' Waxter holds a bomb to himself waiting to explode on him, the bomb explodes on him as Waxter gets launched back hitting the ground upsetly. Results Screen *Win: Waxter is seen still laughing on the floor *Lose: Waxter is still on the ground unconsious after the bomb hitted him. Costumes Trivia *Waxter alongside Baxter, Gunther, Chester, and Savannah are the only characters to be the main characters in their own series. *Waxter is said as one of the most powerful characters in the game. *Although Waxter may be slow, he can suprise his opponents with a attack. Category:Characters Category:Fireball All Star Category:Playable Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Fireball Studios